


Beach Day with Her Angel

by VaguelyBitterDoom



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Art, Beaches, Bikinis, Day At The Beach, F/F, Fanart, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaguelyBitterDoom/pseuds/VaguelyBitterDoom
Summary: Hi! I'm an artist- and these two are my otp. But if your into my art you can find me on Deviantart or Twitter (links inside with the art.) This will come in two parts. One today and one next week, But if you find you can't wait to see part two you can find that on my DA or Twitter (Yes. this 100% me reaping followers. Suck it.)Anywhosie, this is just two, dumb, ineffable lesbians at the beach being cuties.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/vagueberry  
> https://www.deviantart.com/vaguelybitterdoom  
> Come follow me, I'm lonely T^T


	2. Beach Day with her Angel pt2 (final installment)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, don't get it twisted. I have more art of these losers, this is just the last one of beach day. If you're gagging to see what I have lined up and just can't wait another minute check out my DA page:https://www.deviantart.com/vaguelybitterdoom  
> or my twitter: https://twitter.com/vagueberry  
> If you can wait then I'll be posting in a week.


End file.
